Stealing Cars, Roadside Motels
by DestyneeFindsUs
Summary: Rosalie leaves her ex Edward behind but takes his beloved car with her. This is the story of what happends when she has to stop at a roadside motel for the night and meets Emmett. Written for the 'A Picture Says it All' Contest.


PenName: DestyneeFindsUs

Image Used: 31

Title: Stealing Cars, Roadside Motels

Word Count: 3,784

Rating: M

Summary: 31 What happens when Rose steals her ex's car and has to crash for a night at a roadside motel?

"How dare he?" she screamed as she threw two bags of clothes in the car and slammed the door to Edward's convertible BMW. "I'll show him. Let's see if he can parade his little sluts around when I take his 'only true love' out for a ride." She smirked as the engine roared and she threw the car into reverse. The tires screamed in protest as she pushed the petal down all the way.

She threw it back into drive and glared at the lavish house once more before heading down the road. She screamed in frustration as the speedometer was inching over ninety miles an hour. "He is such a bastard! What? Did he not think I would find out?" Rosalie finally made it onto the freeway. Where she was going was still unknown but at this moment she didn't care.

The wind was flipping the hair of the brown wig around and it felt sort of peaceful. Well as peaceful as you could get when your boyfriend for three years was cheating on you for two. She can't just blame him but right now it feels pretty damn good. Rosalie was reaching for the radio when she saw the two bags in the front seat. A slow smile reached her lips. She looked around the practically empty freeway and reached for the biggest bag she brought.

With the car on cruise control she pulled the zipper and put her hand inside the bag. She pulled out a handful of silk shirts. She grimaced as it smelled just like him, he smelled like high priced fumes. Rosalie may look like she was all conceded and high class but she enjoyed the little things. For example she liked body spray over the over priced perfume, she 'd never admit it but she would of liked Edward more if he didn't wear so much colagone.

She sighed as her anger drained a little bit, she put the shirts back in the bag and zipped it up. Rosalie thought of the times she actually had fun with Edward and she was surprised to find that there was hardly any. Out of three years she only remembered a few times when she was truly happy with Edward.

A chirpy noise came out of her purse and she picked up her iPhone. Edwards name flashed against the screen. She narrowed her eyes wondering what he had to say about stealing, oops "borrowing" the car. She grunted and clicked answer.

"What do you-" she was cut off by Edwards unintelligible screaming. She had to move the phone away from her ear while rolling her eyes. Once it settled down she spoke into the phone. "Are you done being a huge baby?"

"Bring my car back right now!" He screamed. Rosalie just laughed. "You let me borrow it remember?"

"You lying bitch! I'm going to report it stolen and I'm sure I can pull some strings to get you more than a few days in prison!" He sounded so sure of himself, Rosalie had to cut him down.

"Go ahead. I'm sure your new whore Bella can get her daddy to track me down. But good luck on that Eddie Boy. I changed the license plates and turned off the GPS tracker that was under the hood, next to the engine." She smiled to herself as Edward was stuttering on the line.

"Oh and I forgot to mention." She paused for dramatic effect. "I changed my appearance, so even if you get a description of me to the police I doubt they will find a blonde haired, blued eyed beauty driving the car you let me _borrow_." She laughed loudly.

"I'll get you back for this." He said determined.

Rosalie couldn't help but scoff at him. "Way to sound ominous Eddie. And don't worry about your car, I'll take good care of her. She'll be a nice bow wrapped around a tree." "You little Bitch! I'll-" She hung up and laughed to herself.

Hmm... so much for being nice and not throwing his clothes all over the freeway. She unzipped the bag again but this time she didn't hesitate as she got handfuls and threw them to the wind. Once the bag of thousands of dollars worth of clothes were gone Rosalie felt satisfied.

Once she saw an exit she took it. She didn't feel like staying in the city, she had money with her so she could afford a hotel room and gas for a while. She glanced at the scenery. It was a beautiful night, the stars were out and shining despite the black hole in her heart.

After a few hours on a lonely highway with only the radio and occasional beeping of her phone to keep her company she decided to pull into a cheap motel. She cut off the engine and leaned back on the headrest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why?" She said to no one.

"Why what?"

Rosalie's eyes shot open and looked around but found on one. Well that didn't really mean anything since it was almost pitch dark underneath the tree she had to park under. The less people saw the car the better. She squinted trying to look for the person who spoke to her, but still nothing. She shrugged and opened the door and leaned too much on the door and her upper body fell over and she had to put her hands out to stop her face from hitting to concrete.

"I'm going crazy." Rosalie sighed as she took out her bags and locked the car.

"Yep, talking to yourself is step one of going crazy."

She looked around again and found no one. "What the hell? Where are you? Stop playing games asshole." She was tired and been through enough today she didn't need stalkers too.

"Oh that hurt Angel. I'm not hiding and not playing games either. Though you make it damn temping." Now that Rose was listening to the voice clearly she could hear a rough timber in it. She kept searching for the source of the deep, sexy voice. Wait its not sexy. She shook her head to erase the thought. Not sexy, annoying. Yes. Annoying.

"If your not hiding then why won't you let me see you?" She challenged.

Rose heard a deep laughter come from behind her and she turned quick on her heel. She had to lift her head to meet his beautiful blue eyes. No, they were dull and lifeless. Well, at least that is what Rose was trying to convince herself of. His brown hair was short and his dimples showed as he smiled down at her. Her eyes continued down his body to his arms. Wow, were those really arms? He had some serious muscles. Dayum! He must have at least a six pack under that shirt. Even his thighs were toned under those jeans!

Rose froze.

What if he wanted to overpower her? What if he was going to kidnap her along with the car and take advantage of her? She reached for the pepper spray in her purse as she eyed his face, to gage his intentions.

"So, why are you out here playing games with people who are tired and want to sleep?" she said bitterly. She even set the evil glare on him.

He laughed whole heartedly. He actually sounded like a little kid. "As I told you before. I'm not playing games, I had to walk from down the way to talk to my cousin." Oh yeah, nice excuse rapist. Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Cousin? Well get on your way. Your cousin should love to hear your tale of messing with the customers." She bit back at him.

The stranger looked her over and laughed again and walked around her. Rose walked behind him watching his every step. _As if you could stop him if he wanted to do something to you. _Her conscience spoke up. _On second thought don't stop him, he is sex on a stick. _Rose grunted and scowled. "I need to stop watching so much True Blood." She mumbled to herself.

The stranger looked behind him in question but received no answer from the Ice Queen Rose. He turned back around and entered the lobby of the motel. The stranger held the door open for her, but when she just stared at him he said "come on. You won't let me open the door for you?" A smile spread across his face as Rose walked slowly across the door and into the lobby.

"Hello! Welcome to our motel! We are so pleased you could join us this lovely night." A spunky girl behind the counter started going on and on like she had endless energy. Rosalie looked around trying to take in the hotel, when all of a sudden the little girl from behind the counter tackled the stranger.

"COUSIN!" The fire ball said. "Where have you been? I've been waiting forever! Its so lonely here without Jasper." Her face dropped and her eyes glazed over with tears. That deep sexy laugh filled the room again. "Don't worry Alice. Jasper will be over soon, he is just finishing up my Jeep."

Alice jumped up and squealed. She actually squealed. She had to have been at least twenty three but she acts like a two year old. Rose shook her head and cleared her throat. "Can I have a room please?" Their heads turned to her and Alice's eyes sparkled. "No problem! We just need a credit card for the room." She said as she walked behind the counter and started typing on the computer.

Crap. Edward would track my credit card statements. "Uh, how about cash? I can pay in full plus a tip for the inconvenience." Rose asked hopefully. "I'm sorry but we have to have a credit card." Alice's eyes looked sad, as if she felt my pain. Rose just fumbled in her purse and gave her the credit card hoping Edward wouldn't check her statements so soon.

"Emmett take her bags to the room please. I need to show her around to the bar and food area." Rosalie noticed the emphasis on the word bar. A drink didn't sound too bad right now either. Emmett nodded and sent a sly smile toward Rose which then she ignored the butterflies in her traitorous stomach. Alice lead her to the spacious bar, it was only them and the clapping of her heels against the floor.

"So..." Alice started as she sat on the bar stool and motioned for the one next to her. Rose was trying to avoid eye contact, but this girl was staring daggers at her. Rose sighed, "so what?" Alice smiled and reached over the bar and pulled two shot glasses and a new bottle of tequila.

"Sooo... Are you going to tell me why your wearing a wig," she leaned in close "which needs to be readjusted." As Rosalie tried to fix it causally she continued. "You also look like you've been through hell and possibly driving a stolen car." Her tone was all fact as if she already knew and she just wanted Rose to get it off her chest.

"Why would you think that I'm driving a stolen car?" Rosalie's voice broke and she cursed herself. "You drove it underneath the only tree big enough to hide it from the road. And you don't look like you are the type of person to wear wigs." Alice laughed. Rose was looking everywhere but those knowing eyes. Now it was time for Alice to sigh. "You don't have to tell me but I'm here for you to talk to and plus I have tequila." She smiled as she lifted the bottle.

Rose had to laugh at her. "I guess a few drinks, what's the worst that can happen?"

Alice grinned and poured two shots which Rose gulped down and relished in the burning sensation down her throat. After the bottle was gone Rose told Alice everything about Edward, the reason for the ugly wig, and why she took Edwards car. In turn Rose learned a lot about the fairy to her left.

Alice told Rose all about Jasper, which apparently satisfies her in all possible ways. He seems like a great guy and Rose - besides being jaded by Edward - hopes they stay as much in love as they are right now. She sighed and looked at the empty tequila bottle.

"...Emmett is too." Alice said and Rose snapped her eyes up.

"What about Emmett?" Rosalie saw something flash in Alice's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Anyway," she said rolling her eyes pretending to be annoyed. "I was telling you about Jacob. He is single."

"Oh." Was all that came out of Roses mouth. "That's good I guess." She said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"So is Emmett."

She heard Alice's light laughter through the bar when she looked at Rose's hopeful eyes. "Is that hope I see in your eyes?" She mocked. "No!" Rose answered quickly. "Its the tequila!" Alice just shook her head knowing better.

Rose looked around the bar and was surprised to see that there were people in the room now. They were all surrounding the stage at the back. Rose gasped and couldn't believe that Emmett was on the stage singing karaoke! Her eyes even got bigger as the song entered her ears. It was 'Should I Stay Or Should I Go by The Clash' and his eyes where locked on hers.

The way he was moving his hips and the way his lips curved over his teeth as he sung was hypnotic and down right erotic. His words were a promise. If he stays there will definitely be trouble especially with Rose's blood stream is full of tequila.

The song ended and there was claps and that's what broke the spell. His eyes left hers and she was still thinking of taking him back to her room. "Rose? Rose!" Alice was waving her hand in front of her face. "Hello? Your such a lightweight, I'm going to have to tell Emmett to carry you to your room." Rose automatically protested, "No, its fine I can walk."

Rose stepped off the bar stool and suddenly her stilettos didn't hold her weight. She felt her legs shift and the floor was coming to meet her face when all of a sudden she stopped falling. Rose felt arms around her waist and they put her up straight. She turned to see who caught her and of course it had to be the man she was eye fucking.

"Uh, thanks?" She said trying to regain her balance without using the bar or Alice. "Don't worry about it." He had a huge grin on his face when Alice turned to him. "Em I need you to take her to her room. But first I gotta talk to you about something really quick." She turned to Rosalie. "You stay here I just have to tell Emmett something." Rose wasn't stupid, she was going to stay put while her new favorite karaoke performer talked to Alice.

The room was moving and tilting, lights were coming in and out of focus. Rose could have sworn a UFO flew inside the bar right then. "Hey," Rose slurred pointing at the roof. "Does anyone see that UFO?" There was a roar of laughter and a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. "Lets save the damsel from the UFO." Emmett's voice barely carried over the laughter. Rose narrowed her eyes at everyone at the bar besides Emmett and flipped them off. "I hope they probe all your asses!"

Rose tried to stomp off but Emmett never let go of her waist. After they left the bar area she ran out of steam and slowed down almost to a crawl. "You alright?" Emmett said looking down at her. "Um, just take me to my room." Rose so didn't want to throw up on the man of her dreams. Grrr not man of her dreams more of her nightmares. She laughed at that, nightmares just became wet dreams.

Emmett smiled down at her when they reached her room. "It looks like the aliens didn't get to us." "Yeah that's too bad I really wanted those people probed." Emmett laughed as he unlocked the door and guided her in with his hand on her back. "Hey those people are my fans. If they were probed they wouldn't want to come back to the bar to hear my awesome singing."

It was time for Rose to laugh, "Emmett those aliens would be doing you a favor." He clutched his heart in fake horror. "Are you saying my singing sucks?" "No I'm thinking more of being your groupie." His lips twitched at the sides threatening to turn into a grin. She slapped her hand on her forehead. "Crap, I said that out loud didn't I?" He chuckled, "Yep, it must be them aliens. Or most likely the tequila."

Right blame it on the alcohol. She rolled her eyes, "I'm not as drunk as you think I am mister." She poked his chest and he grabbed her hand holding it tightly.

"Oh really?" Emmett challenged.

"Yes! I'll even prove it!" Rose lifted her head determined. He chuckled as he looked down at her. "And how are you going to do that?" Rose smirked and closed the distance between them, their thighs pressed together. She could hear his breathing spike and his eyes drop to where her breasts rubbed against his chest.

"Still think I'm drunk?" she whispered. Rose bit her lip and pressed her chest even closer to his. Emmett couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Um, yeah?" What sounded like a dreamy sigh came out of this hunky man.

"You don't sound so sure. How about I demonstrate how sober I really am."

Rose went on her tip toes to reach those soft luscious lips of his. Emmett's hands moved to her waist as they deepened the kiss. She moaned as their tongues fought to dominate.

Her hands were about to pull his shirt off when a chirping noise came from her back pocket. They both stilled as the noise filled the room. Rose sighed and pulled it out and answered it. "What the hell do you want? I'm VERY busy." She looked over Emmett again he accomplished taking off his shirt and showing the sinful body of his.

"My fucking car! I know where you are, so don't try to leave I'll be there soon. Oh and the cops will be with me."

The line went dead and Rose stared at her phone. She felt completely lost and Emmett tilted her chin up so he could look at her. "What's wrong babe?" She tried looking down but he didn't let her.

"I have to go."

"Is this about the car you _borrowed_?" He even used air quotes and that made Rosalie smile as she nodded her head. "Well I have an idea about that. Did you really want to keep the car or do you mind a little damage?" Emmett's eyes sparkled at the word damage and she couldn't stop him from having a little fun.

He told her that all she had to do was take her stuff out of the car and drive it to the middle of the deserted intersection and Jasper and Emmett would take care of the rest. So Rose did exactly that she was driving to the intersection when she heard something in the distance.

"Shit." Rosalie hoped they could pull this off before the cops came. She pushed the petal down farther until she was in the intersection. She slammed the breaks and jumped out of the car. She looked around for some place to hide while Emmett and Jasper "took care" of the car.

Rose dove behind a huge tree on the side of the highway. She heard a tractor start up and saw the head lights come closer and closer to the car. The tracker was going faster than any tractor she's ever seen before and she started to worry about the driver. She was about to jump out into the street when someone pulled her back behind the tree.

"Don't worry Jasper has always wanted to do this. Plus he is wearing his seatbelt." Emmett's chuckle was soothing and she leaned against his chest and watched Jasper hit the BMW at high speed. The hood collapsed on its self and the windshield spider web and smash into a billion pieces. It was totaled for sure and the tractor was hardly scratched.

"Yee haw! That was better than roping and riding put together." Jasper jumped out of the tractor and poured some red liquid all over the seat and windshield and dusted the dirt off his hands.

"Lets see the cops come now. And Rose? I think you should stay inside for a while until the cops are done investigating. Since you wont be in the hospital in critical condition." He laughed and he sat down on the side of the road to wait for the cops to come and "investigate" like he said.

"How about we finish what we started back at the motel?" He pulled her tight against her chest and she could feel that delicious hardness pushing against her back.

"We have a few hours to spare lets go." Rose pulled his hand and they drove back to the motel in Emmett's Jeep. He helped her out of the Jeep and headed to the room. Before the opened the door Emmett's pocket started beeping.

"What's that?" Rose looked over her shoulder.

"A video message from Jasper." He sounded confused as he opened it.

There was lots of chatter and sirens going on. But then Rose heard a familiar voice. "Nooo! My car! My beautiful car!" She looked closer on the screen and she saw Edward on the floor crying with his arms stretched to the heavens.

They were laughing so hard when they opened the door but then Emmett tripped over the lip of the door and fell to the floor on top of Rosalie. They both stopped laughing and looked each other in the eye and saw pure lust there. "Do you still see Aliens?" Emmett said breathless. "No but I hope your going to make me see stars." She smirked.


End file.
